


The Desert Heat

by pushkin666



Series: Transference [8]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Kobra Kid likes to watch Gerard, M/M, Slavery, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: Kobra likes to watch.Kobra smiles. "Nothing," he says, "Just watching you. Poison put you in my care after all."
Relationships: Kobra Kid/Gerard Way, Kobra Kid/Party Poison/Gerard Way, Party Poison/Gerard Way
Series: Transference [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/821688
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Desert Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dishonestdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dishonestdreams/gifts).



Kobra strolls out into the heat of the desert. The diner is devoid of life. The other Killjoys have been gone for a couple of days now, on another of Poison's missions.

There's just him and Poison's boy. Gerard. He takes a mouthful of water and leans up against the side of the diner watching Gerard. It's unusual to see him outside like this, but Kobra presumes that Gerard prefers it to being inside the diner with him. Poison's boy has made it pretty obvious the last couple of days that he really isn't comfortable in Kobra's company. 

Kobra smiles and rests his foot on the wall behind him. It's obvious that Gerard is aware of his regard, even though he's pretending to be busy drawing. He's pretty, but as far as Kobra is concerned he's dangerous as well. It's not usual for Poison to keep his fucktoys this long. Gerard is more than that to Poison, that was obvious from the moment that Poison brought him back here - to the diner. 

Gerard is an addict and that makes him a liability in Kobra's eyes, but he also knows that if he goes after him Poison will be pissed off to say the least. Besides if he's honest with himself, and it's something he always tries to do, he's a little fascinated by Gerard as well. He doesn't know the other man's history, hasn't asked but he's heard him crying out in his sleep the last two nights. It's not something he normally hears, and he wonders whether it's the lack of a body next to him that has caused Gerard's nightmares. What he knows though is that Gerard has had his fair share of drugs in the past; the marks on his arm are evidence of that. And of course that's how Poison found him, passed out in an alleyway. Out of his face on drugs. Poison is his drug now, and Kobra still isn't sure whether that's a good or a bad thing. 

His interest hasn't gone unnoticed by Poison either. From the 'oh so casual' comments that Poison has been making recently, Kobra knows that he wouldn't have any real objection to sharing Gerard with him. It's not just that though. Gerard looks like a softer version of Poison and that discussion still remains unspoken between them. If this is going where he thinks it's going, then they're going to have to discuss the tension that's always been between them. 

He takes another mouthful of the water and hums to himself, waiting for Gerard to react to his presence. It won't be long; he can see from the line of Gerard's shoulders that he's getting tenser. Kobra allows his eyes to roam over Gerard's body, the pale skin that's starting to redden in the sun and the bite marks on Gerard's neck. 

Kobra doesn't have long to wait. Gerard puts his notepad down and stands up, glaring at him. "What?" he snaps."

Kobra smiles. "Nothing," he says, "Just watching you. Poison put you in my care after all."

"I don't really think that anything is going to happen to me out here. You can go back inside you know. I don't need you staring at me whilst I'm drawing. It's... off-putting." Gerard flaps his hands around a little. He's bristling a little like a small dog trying to scare away something bigger and scarier than he is. Kobra's smile widens and he says nothing.

"Oh for fucks sake," Gerard picks his notepad up and walks back into the diner, ignoring Kobra as he passes him. Kobra chuckles and finishes off his water before heading back inside.


End file.
